


With This Ring

by PhoenixCharm180



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, M/M, Snarry-A-Thon18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-23 10:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14330139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixCharm180/pseuds/PhoenixCharm180
Summary: With this ring, I thee wed.





	With This Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Pencil and digital ink.

[ ](http://www.snapepotterfests.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/04/With-This-Ring.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment here or at [Livejournal](https://snape-potter.livejournal.com/3808795.html), [Insanejournal](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape_potter/1744137.html), or [Dreamwidth](https://snape-potter.dreamwidth.org/1057231.html).


End file.
